1. Field
The disclosed embodiments generally relate to user interfaces and in particular to transitioning from an idle/locked state of a device to an active/unlocked state of a device.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Mobile devices, such as mobile communication devices, generally include a variety of applications, including for example Internet communications, instant messaging capabilities, email facilities, web browsing and searching. In order to avoid the inadvertent activation of the applications of a device, devices generally includes a locked mode, wherein certain information is displayed, however any user inputs to the device will be ignored in the idle state, except to unlock the device. Typically, unlocking a device can require the manipulation of one or more keys of the device, fingerprint sensors, key combinations and number codes, for example. In most cases, when a device is unlocked, the user interface that is presented is pre-determined by the device. Given the variety of applications and application layers that are available is such devices, it would be advantageous to be able to easily unlock a device and move directly into a desired user interface or application.